DESCRIPTION (appended verbatim from investigator's abstract): Pluripotent stem cell (PSC) is a term currently used collectively for the embryonic stem and embryonic germ cell. The two most important features of these cells distinguishing them from somatic stem cells (such as neuronal, mesenchymal, etc.), is that (a) PSCs are capable of giving rise to all somatic cells and tissues, and (b) they appear to be immortal, i.e. capable of indefinite propagation in culture without loss of pluripotentiality. Recent advances in the biology of PSCs are exciting, but we are in very early stages of this research. How do human and mouse systems differ at the molecular and cellular levels? What methods will allow enrichment and/or selection of specific cell types for both research and tissue transplantation? What are the risks? Can we identify reprogramming factors and technologies that would allow derivation of PSCs from any adult, thus enabling fully histocompatible tissue transplantation? The purpose of this meeting is to bring together leading scientists in mammalian (including human) PSC biology to exchange ideas and new results surrounding these questions. The final plenary session gives added relevance to the basic science sessions by focusing on application of PSCs to functional genomics, drug discovery, and regenerative medicine. To date there has been no major open scientific symposium devoted to this topic. By early 2001, one or two such meetings will likely have been held, but the field is in its infancy and is developing rapidly. There is need for a well supported Keystone meeting devoted to this emerging field in order to allow students, postdocs, young faculty, and industry scientists not yet actively involved in the research to gain an understanding of the status of the science and the future opportunities. The timing of this meeting is especially appropriate given the anticipated approval of NIH funding for research on embryonic stem cells. A diverse, core set of young and more established speakers has been selected based upon demonstrated accomplishments, but at the same time a number of slots have been left open to allow for invitation of plenary speakers representing new advances in this growing field.